Frustrated
by PenTheHeart
Summary: 101 Prompt Challenge Part VIII. Jade/Tori (Sequel to Kiss) /Jade's fingers, Jade's mouth, Jade's presence drove her insane./


**101 Prompts Challenge**

_**Frustrated**_

_**Okay so Angst... Loosely based on the prompt and did I mention Angst?**_

_**For Alberto who was growing frustrated at the lack of progress/update, will this do? I apologise, but I was striking to make a point. **_

_**And For all of those readers who are reading this Trilogy which won't be a trilogy next update (because I suppose I rather have to write a sequel to this rather than just leave it here?) I love you all so much and really hope you enjoy this rather not too happy update :D**_

_**Ship: Jori**_

_Is it possible to grow tired of what you love?_

_Is it greedy to want more than you have?_

_Is it greedy to want more than what you ever expected to get?_

Her whole body was jelly as Jade purred in her ear, darting her tongue to lick and nibble at her earlobe as Tori's arms were strung around her neck, the only thing aside from the brick wall she was pinned against that was keeping the tanned skin girl standing as Jade's fingers, Jade's mouth, Jade's presence drove her insane. Her breath came in laboured pants as Jade curled her fingers inside of her, whispering dirty words even though Tori couldn't understand them for the blood boiling in her ears. She could hear the soft pieces of Jade's words like a bad radio signal and she heard the dark haired girls soft chuckle as she noted something about the way Tori held on for dear life to her neck, or about the way the old cracked mirror by Tori's head had steamed up and now hung with an air of fog sitting on it. A lock of the midnight hair was wrapped around the Latina's finger due half to the frustration she felt of the slow, teasing movements from Jade and that as Tori had discovered, Jade's gasp accented with the breathless moan when her hair was pulled was one of the most addicting and intoxicating things ever known. The sound was made even more rewarding when Tori knew that she had done that and considering Jade rarely ever let Tori touch, that one sound was more than enough although in a perfect world, Tori vowed she would have found a hundred and one other ways to make Jade moan and not all of which Tori was sure would be as innocent as tugging at a lock of perfectly curled, threaded blue hair.

One hand played on the underwire of the bra she wore, dancing over the tanned skin, sometimes over the lace but many times seeping under, never straying too far in, simply to tease just to earn a reaction which was often Tori's inaudible cry of 'Please,' which would only make Jade laugh and pull back her fingers completely to glide over her stomach, a call to tighten the feeling in her stomach whereas the other hand performed magic on the once untouched skin, creating feelings that only Jade had ever arose.

And like every time before the wire was lit, the flame slowly burning down the coiled metal as the coffee coloured eyes shut, her head rolling back to hit the white washed wall as Jade's lips lifted into a smirk, the pink lavender of pursed lips pressing butterfly kisses along Tori's jawbone simply to see Tori's face change as the wire burnt out, the heat of the flame alighting the specks of gunpowder.

"Jade," Tori's soft gasp was loud in the silent room, the tightening in her stomach took more than it could handle and snapped, hitching her breath in her throat and removing every last inch of strength she had left as her knees buckled and she fell onto Jade's shoulder.

Jade shushed her softly, letting out a soft chuckle as she pressed her pink lavender lips to Tori's nose, making the smaller girl wrinkle her nose as she opened her eyes, rocking her hips slowly with Jade's fingers without even realising until Jade pulled her hands away, bringing one hand to her mouth as she began to suck on each digit as she watched Tori regain her shaky breath and remember how to walk on two feet.

"Jade..." Tori began, her throat dry and her voice wobbly as she leaned against the wall, the cool brick immediately sending chills over her heated skin making her shiver.

"Hush," Jade smirked, pressing a finger to the Latina's lips.

"Jade," Tori stressed, "We..." and for the life of her she couldn't finish her sentence as suddenly Jade's lips were on hers, igniting the same feeling as the first time but it was bittersweet.

For Jade rarely ever kissed her and when she did it was always as a farewell.

Jade's teeth nipped on her bottom lip and she sighed as she opened her mouth to let Jade in, her mind conflicted, her stomach nauseated and her heart torn in two. She was half empty, half giddy as she tried to muster the courage to pull away and lock Jade in, demand an answer or demand more. For as much as she enjoyed the string of unexpected sexual encounters she wanted more. She didn't do 'friends with benefits' or whatever the hell they were doing.

She trembled as Jade moved her hands to her waist, one hand buttoning up her jeans making that feeling of giddiness and butterflies multiply. Everything was so sensitive to Jade's touch, a brush in the corridor would leave Tori breathless and heated, sitting next to each other in class would make Tori deaf and blind to anyone but her and watching Jade unabashedly in the changing rooms would leave Tori with a mindset of the sort of things Jade would whisper in her ear.

Jade pulled away slightly and Tori's heart sank. She had been here enough times to know that after Jade's mouth had clasped onto hers and Jade's tongue had tasted every inch of her mouth then within the moment, Jade would disappear. Leaving Tori alone in the janitors closet with a sinking feeling in her chest, a fogged up, broken mirror on the wall and she smell of Jade's perfume burned deep into her skin and clothes.

It was bittersweet.

A mixture of pleasure, guilt, want and emptiness.

A feeling that nowadays never left.

And she hated herself for it.


End file.
